Archeology Mishap!
by DeraldSny
Summary: You and your group of excavators have been hand-picked by Cynthia to accompany her on a dig... But during the expedition, you and your Ponyta steed fall into peril, necessitating her coming to your rescue... But will you take advantage of such a close encounter with this beauty? Male POV.


So here's a new one-shot from me, featuring everyone's favorite champion... hope you enjoy! ;)

Archeology Mishap!

A Male POV Pokemon Fan Fiction

by Derald Snyder

To say you were excited was an understatement.

You and your group of excavators had been hand-picked by the famous Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, to assist her with her next archeological dig in a mountainous region. Unlike other diggers, who were more than content to let their Pokemon do the digging for them, your boss took pride in the fact that he and his subordinates were more than willing to get their own hands dirty, both literally and figuratively. Not that they didn't have a few Pokemon on hand to deal with tougher obstacles, of course.

Case in point, the only Pokemon you took along with you was the young Ponyta you were currently riding on through the mountain range. While your fellow excavators rode Mudsdales, you felt a special connection with your steed that was more than that of horse and rider- you felt as if you and Ponyta were one as you galloped through the valleys and leapt up tricky inclines, easily keeping up with the larger, stronger Mudsdales...

Of course, the fact that Cynthia was a champion and celebrity wasn't the only reason you and your companions were so pumped up for this journey... After all, it was nearly impossible to ignore her long, flowing blonde hair, styled to cover one eye, said hair contrasting with her black longcoat and pants, held in place with double hair-decs that slightly resembled Umbreon ears... Not to mention said coat was buttoned in a manner that exposed a little cleavage from her slight bust... yeah, she was nice eye candy for sure.

Thankfully, your boss also knew how to enforce discipline so his subordinates didn't get in trouble for any potential perversions ('You wanna get sliced, diced and eaten by her Garchomp?!') While you weren't blind to Cynthia's beauty, you also knew enough to keep your distance... to be honest, you were slightly intimidated by the woman's aura that she seemed to project (discounting the fact that she owned a Lucario). Thus, you tended to keep the furthest distance from her when your group took a break or made camp for the night. Still, you were pumped for the opportunity to help with any of her potential future discoveries, be they Pokemon fossils or ancient ruins from long ago...

But after a week and a half of travel and digging with no real results, morale was starting to falter somewhat... While Cynthia herself was keeping a stiff upper lip, it was clear that even she was getting a little frustrated with the lack of progress. Still, the expedition pressed on to the next dig site, not willing to crawl back home their collective tail between their legs just yet...

"How're you holdin' up?" your boss asks as you and Ponyta ride side-by-side with his Mudsdale.

"Doin' just fine, sir," you respond.

"Well, you've been traveling at the back of the group for most of the day, I'm just wondering if your Ponyta's starting' to get fatigued..."

"She's still doing alright," you insist. "Trust me, I'd know if Ponyta wasn't able to go on... I'm just trying to stay outta everyone else's way, that's all."

"You still scared of Cynthia?" You briefly grit your teeth at this- your boss had always had an uncanny ability to see though rationalizations and deflections, and get to the heart of the issue. "Y'know, just because she has a Garchomp doesn't mean that she IS a Garchomp herself..."

"I know that, boss," you snap back at him. "But the way the others act sometimes... I can tell that she hears what they say about what they'd like to do to her under their breath... She just smiles, but what if one of them goes too far and she snaps? I'd rather stay outta the line of fire and not be judged guilty by association, if you catch my drift."

"If we were camped out, I'd agree with ya," the boss nods. "But not while we're travelin'... you're making the others worry about you and your Ponyta. You get me?"

"Yessir," you nod, promptly urging your mount move a bit further up the line...

A bit further along the trail, your expedition passes by a steep incline that leads down to the river below. Because of your sudden move up the line, you and Ponyta have been pushed a bit to the side, walking right by where the incline drops off... At least there seemed to be no large jagged rocks on the way down, and seeing the river from this distance is a truly breathtaking sight. Still, you were careful not to get to close to the drop-off, lest it suddenly give way...

But then, a Helioptile suddenly darted in front of you, spooking Ponyta and causing her to rear up on her hind hooves! "Whoa, girl!" you cry out, trying to calm her down... But when Ponyta came down, the ground suddenly gave way under her front left hoof, causing you both to fall and slide down the incline!

You separate from your steed as she slides down the hill, whinnying in distress, her legs kicking futilely... As for yourself, you're tumbling on your side like when you used to roll down hills as a kid... any attempt you make to regain control is to no avail, the incline simply being too steep.

And yet, you not worried for yourself, but for Ponyta... if she slid all the way into the river, that amount of rushing water would kill the Fire-type horse! Your only consolation at this moment is that you can see a muddy embankment between the river and the hill's bottom... If Ponyta slid into that instead, it would still be painful for her, but not necessarily fatal...

Finally, the incline ends, as you manage to finally stop your rolling, quite dizzy... As you try to get up, your ears catch the sound of Ponyta wailing in pain and distress! Gritting your teeth, you shake your head to try and regain your senses... When your vision clears, you behold a terrifying sight- Ponyta sunk to her stomach in the muddy riverbank! Even worse, the young mare is thrashing around in panic, miring herself even deeper!

Without thinking, you jump into the mud to try and help your mount, sinking in to your waist as you try to grab Ponyta's front legs to pull them up... But Ponyta whinnies and screams, the fiery mane on her head and neck flaring up, driving you back with its intense heat! "Ponyta, stop it!" you yell, but to no avail...

"Hold on, I'm coming!" You look to your left, to see none other than Cynthia herself sliding down the incline, using one hand to arrest and stabilize her descent... Upon reaching the bottom, she promptly throws off her coat, revealing a black tank-top underneath as she runs up to you and Ponyta, taking the horse's head in her hands. "Shhh, it's okay, calm down... we're gonna get you out of here, alright?" Thankfully, her soothing voice seems to calm the Fire-type somewhat, the heat from her fire mane cooling off significantly. "That's a good horse..." Then to your shock, she jumps into the mud herself on Ponyta's opposite flank! "Let's work together and try to get her front hooves up!"

"Okay!" you agree, getting your hands under your steed's left leg beneath the muck.

"All right, one, two, THREE!" The two of you promptly start pulling upwards with all the strength you can muster... the river mud sucks mightily as it tries to hold Ponyta in place, but you feel her slowly coming up... Ponyta neighs as one front leg comes free, then the other, the two of you managing to push her forward to keep her from sinking back in. "Okay, hold her steady, I'm gonna try pushing her from behind!" Cynthia says as she starts to move through the thick muck to the horse's rear end.

"Be careful! What if it's deep back there?" you gasp in concern as you do your best to hold up Ponyta, the horse desperately pawing at the solid ground beyond the mud...

"It's not that bad," she reassures you. "Okay, PUSH!" She begins shoving from behind, and you do your best to help despite your fatigue... As Ponyta moves forward, you shift your grip to try and push up on your steed's ribcage instead... Then suddenly the mud's suction breaks, you narrowly avoiding Ponyta's rear hoof as she finally drags herself free! The Fire-type mare whinnies as she jumps around, trying to fling the clinging muck off her body... she's clearly still in pain due to type disadvantage, but she will survive.

"We did it!" You gasp in relief, turning to look at Cynthia... and stopping stiff at the sight before you. The Sinnoh Champion is sunk deep into the river muck, which laps at the hem of her tank top and clings to her bosom... her arms are sunk in, likely from fatigue, her long blonde hair spreading out over the surface, her visible eye locking with yours as she gives you a tired smile. (Wow, even spattered with mud, she looks sexy...) You shake your head to regain your senses, reaching a hand out to her.

Cynthia takes your hand, gripping firmly as you start to pull... but due to your own fatigue, you only succeed in pulling yourself into the deeper mud, your bodies gently colliding, the blonde gasping as some mud slides down her tank top due to the two of you being forced together... your arms instinctively wrap around each other, giving you both a small sense of security despite your mild peril... Cynthia's beautiful face is so close now, you can feel her breath colliding with yours... Unable to resist, you close the distance, your lips pressing firmly against hers, causing her to emit a small 'mmph' of surprise.

It takes a few moments for your rational mind to berate you for your sudden action, causing you to abruptly pull back. "Uh... Th-thank you. For helping," you stammer to try and cover yourself. Fortunately Cynthia's expression segues into a small smile at this, your momentary panic ebbing away, your muscles relaxing as the two of you gently rock against each other in the chest-deep mud...

"Hey, grab on!" You hear a voice behind you, as something green intrudes into your field of vision... Turning your head, you see that a few of your fellow excavators have made their way down the incline, one of them having called out his Tangela to pull you out with it's vines... After a few seconds of writhing and wriggling, the two of you manage to free your arms and grab onto the vines. But you can feel the thick mud sucking at you like it sucked at Ponyta earlier... it's a strange, but not wholly unpleasant feeling. Cynthia's heavier breathing indicates she feels the same way... then two of your co-workers grab Tangela's vines and pull as hard as they can, finally overcoming the mud's suction somewhat as you and Cynthia slowly move towards shore, still in a one-armed embrace as your muck covered bodies slowly emerge, only separating when you are at last dragged back on to terra firma.

You remain on your hands and knees as you pant heavily from mild exhaustion... Picking your head up, see that your boss has come down too, your Ponyta lying on her side as he gently wipes the muck off her legs and underside with a towel... (Thank goodness, she's gonna be okay...) Turning your head, you see Cynthia half laying on her side as she also rests from the recent ordeal, still covered in a layer of mud from the chest down... realizing you're staring, you manage to speak, "Hey, uh, how come you... didn't use any Pokemon to help out?"

"I didn't want to risk causing Ponyta to panic even more," the champion trainer replied. "Although, if the mud behind her had been bottomless, I might've called out Garchomp to help push instead..."

"Yeah, a little mud's nothing to your land shark, huh?" You sigh as you slowly collapse on your side... partly due to tiredness, but also to get that sexy sight out of your range of vision...

After finally getting Ponyta and everyone else back up the steep hill, the decision is made to fall back to a clearing you'd passed through earlier that morning, and make camp for the night. After cleaning yourself and getting a fresh change of clothes, you keep a vigil on Ponyta, who is currently laying on her side, still somewhat exhausted from her ordeal...

"So, tell me, what was it like?" One of your fellow excavators comes up beside you.

"Rolling down that cliff, then having to rescue Ponyta from quick-mud? Not fun at all," you groan.

"No, not that!" he shakes his head. "I'm talking about Cynthia! Some of the other guys say you snogged her in the mud! So how was it?!"

You seize up upon hearing this. They'd seen that?!

"C'mon, man, dish! How was it?"

"N-none of your business!" You grunt as you stand straight and turn to face him. "Look, it was just a thank-you for helping out, that's it!"

"Suuuure," your companion grins lustfully in response. "At least tell me how she tastes..."

"Go find a Kadabra and spoon yourself!" you shout into his face, causing some of the others to laugh as you turn and march off. But he follows you, still pestering you about your 'make-out' session... Just then, you see a Pokeball out of the corner of your eye, which lands behind you, opening in a flash of light...

"GAARRRR!"

_"YAHHHHH!"_ the pervert screams in terror, scrambling to hide behind one of his other companions. "Don't let it eat meeee!" You turn around, and sure enough, it's the dreaded Garchomp that had ended many an aspiring trainer's challenge to the Sinnoh League! You turn back and see Cynthia herself standing a short distance away...

"No harassing your co-worker," she chastises, her voice gentle but firm.

"Y-y-yes ma'am! So sorry ma'am!" the pervert stammers, he and his friend clinging to each other in terror as Garchomp gives them the evil eye. You back off a few steps from the land shark, apparently getting it's attention as it turns to glare at you...

"No, Garchomp, not that one," Cynthia orders. "He's a good boy, leave him be." The dragon stares at you for a moment longer, before making a grumbling sound as it turns it's attention back to the other two, causing you to reflexively heave a sigh of relief.

"Well, I hope this serves as a lesson to the rest of you," you hear your boss say, standing off to the side with his arms crossed in irritation.

_"Yes, boss!"_ the rest of your group choruses, none of them willing to suffer Garchomp's wrath. Satisfied, Cynthia nods and recalls her Pokemon, before turning and giving you a knowing wink.

You can only grin and blush in response as you look away... Even if the two of you don't interact again, this experience will surely stick with you for the rest of your life...

~*Fin*~

That pervert has every right to be jealous, doesn't he? ;) Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
